I can't find it
by LoveLifeAndCookies
Summary: I can't find it. I have to find it.. Warning:contains a yaoi relationship


**So yeah this is my first Naruto fanfic... I hope it won't be that bad. So yeah on with the story :)  
Ps. Warning the story contains a bit of yaoi.**

* * *

**Nartuto's POV:  
**I can't find it. I have to find it.

**No one's POV:**  
Naruto rushed out of the door with a stack of printed papers. "Have you seen this boy" "Have you seen my boyfriend" "Please let me know if you see my love" were the words Naruto said while handing the papers to random people on the streets.

"What is going on with Naruto...? He hasn't been himself since yesterday…" Sakura said while looking to the paper Naruto just handed. On the paper was a picture of Sasuke and there was the text 'missing' underneath. "What is it Sakura" Kakashi said. "It is a poster Naruto made..." She said handing the paper to Kakashi. "It says that Sasuke is missing? But he is right there. " Kakashi said while pointing to Sasuke. "I know, I don't get what Naruto is doing..." Sakura sighted. "And Naruto and Sasuke met yesterday... Just when Sasuke came back...'' Sakura said looking down. "What is Naruto missing...?"

**Sasuke's POV:**  
Where is all those noisiness for? There were flying papers everywhere and people were staring at me. What the hell is happening here? I just stood there dumbfounded until a blonde boy came running to me. "Have you seen him, please tell me that you saw my love. Please tell me you have seen Sasuke" the boy said crying. I looked up to see the blonde boy his face to see Naruto, my love, my boyfriend. Without saying anyother word he ran away. I looked down at the paper and saw myself. Underneath it was the text 'missing' But I am not missing I just came back?! I don't understand what he means…

"Wait Naruto!" I shouted after him "Wait!" "I am Sasuke. I am your boyfriend. Dobe don't be so stupid we saw each other yesterday? Remember that was when I came back." I said while trying to get through to him. "Who are you!? Leave me alone I have to find my love!" Naruto yelled at me while he escaped out of my grip. Once again he began to run away so I chased after him. The papers flew out of hands on to the streets only to be picked up by curious people.

While I was running I stopped by a window of a shop. In that window stood a TV. The news was on and they were broadcasting about a missing person. When they showed a picture of that person I saw myself. I turned away from the window again to run after Naruto. "Naruto Please wait!'' I shouted. He ran in to an old factory. I stopped for a few seconds and watched at the enormous billboard on top of the factory. On the billboard stood 'Please help me. Please help me find my love. If you see him please let me know'.

I stared up at the sky and started running to the old factory. What is wrong with you dobe?

I opened the heavy metal door of the factory and my eyes were amazed. Everywhere I looked were the same posters Naruto gave to everyone today. Papers were flying aroud and they kept on coming out of the printer. Then I heard Naruto's voice in the back of the factory. "Where are you! I miss you. Please come back to me!" I heard Naruto's shaky voice scream.

I followed the screaming until I saw Naruto sticking papers to the wall. He started to crumble the papers that came out of the machine but the papers kept flying around. I just stood there for a few moments watching in amazement "Naruto, Please!" I shouted above the noises of the machine. "I am here" I said walking closer to the shaking boy in front of me "Please let me help you dobe"."Who are you leave me alone! I can't reconize you." he shouted to me "I am Sasuke don't you remember me I am your boyfriend." I said to the now crying boy. "I don't remember you." he shouted to me. "I saw you yesterday dobe I know you know me."I said breaking through his defense. "But I don't feel it teme! I can't feel anything anymore! Ever sinds you left I lost you and to make it even worse I lost my love. I just lost it.."He said collapsing against the wall with tears streaming down his face.

"I can help you to find it back again" I said taking his hands in mine bringing him closer to me "I will help you to find your love back again"

* * *

**Soo yeah that was this short one-shot :) I actually really like the way it turned out, 'cause I thought it would be really bad XD. Maybe it is bad… please let me know in the comments what you think of it :)**


End file.
